


Compass Rose

by charleybradburies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Communication Failure, Community: 1_million_words, Embedded Images, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Femslash, Haiku, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Love, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poetry, Swan-Mills Family, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very last thing I made, and the very last thing I wrote, in 2015. (and my 500th work on ao3!)</p><p>Happy New Year!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compass Rose

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/dOymsBZ)

it's always someone  
else, isn't it? anyone  
but for each other.

and yet, again and  
again, we return to this...  
and for each other.


End file.
